


Furby

by intoapuddle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Crack, I'm Sorry, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoapuddle/pseuds/intoapuddle
Summary: The Dan and Phil answer time inspired this unfortunate creation.





	Furby

**Author's Note:**

> see [this post](http://danielhowell.tumblr.com/post/181055627889/will-you-be-nice-to-the-furbies-please) for reference. i wanted to write furby porn to spite dan.

It’s been a week since Phil caught him with the furby. They’ve always treaded the lines when it comes to Phil’s excessive toy collection. Early days of feeling watched as they experimented in Phil’s room, keeping the cat whiskers on for a bit too long, ignoring when Lion fell between them as they touched each other.

Dan feels on edge. He’s never told Phil about how those things actually enhanced their moments for him. He’s never told him that out of all those stuffed toys, the hooded eyes of the furby is what teeters the edge of socially acceptable.

It’s all been laid out. Dan, with one hand on his cock and the other on the furby, was caught red handed on the edge of his bed by Phil. If Dan wasn’t so close to coming he would have tried to explain it away, but it was all there on display for his boyfriend to see. Phil simply gasped, with a shocked expression that still burns in Dan’s memory, and closed the door before he walked away.

It’s been tense. They haven’t touched each other since, really. Dan is too ashamed. He intentionally hides away and waits until the coast is clear to enter the kitchen. He’s pretended to be completely lost in some video game to excuse his avoidant behaviour. Phil has played along well, but Dan can feel the truth seep out in how Phil swallows dryly and avoids Dan’s eyes whenever they speak.

One day, at three in the morning, Dan walks on his tiptoes on his way to the kitchen. Phil isn’t there. Dan’s stomach is rumbling. Why did Phil have to spend all that time in there? Dan is practically starving. He grabs the first thing he can find in one of the cabinets, the Shreddies, and just as he’s about to dig his hand straight inside the carton he notices.

The white furby, with those clear blue hooded eyes, staring straight back at him from the cabinet.

“Hello, Dan.”

Dan jumps and snaps his body around. Phil is standing there in the middle of the dark kitchen. His expression is serious.

“If this is some joke it’s not funny, Phil,” Dan spits out.

His heart is beating fast. He feels disgusted by himself and this entire situation.

But Phil is simply stood there. He’s calm. His expression is neutral and his eyes meet Dan’s. They don’t waver. Dan’s confused, but his muscles relax steadily and his breathing comes out slower again. Phil smiles.

“I think your friend misses you,” Phil says and nods towards the furby.

Dan gulps, looking back. He misses it, too. God, he misses it so much. He looks back at Phil.

“What are you doing?” Dan asks.

Phil is so eerily calm. Every word comes out like it’s the most natural conversation they’ve ever had.

“I’m giving you an in,” Phil explains. “Or an out. Either way, I want to fulfill your fantasy.”

“Phil,” Dan breathes.

He puts the box of Shreddies on the kitchen counter before he throws himself into Phil’s arms. Phil holds him steady. They stand there quietly for what feels like a lifetime. Dan might miss the furby, but he misses Phil more.

“You really don’t have to do this,” Dan says as they pull apart. “I'm… It’s weird. It’s fucking weird, okay?”

His heart beats faster again. He can’t believe he’s put himself in this situation. How he could let it go so far that Phil actually found out? But Phil simply strokes Dan’s cheek and smiles that impossibly sympathetic smile that only he can smile.

“It’s hot,” Phil says.

He stretches his arm towards the cabinet and takes the toy out. He holds it in his hand. The furby makes a noise, filling the silence. Dan can’t help himself. He reaches out, hand half on top of Phil’s, half on top of the furby. He lets out a shuddering breath. Phil alone is one thing. The furby alone is one thing. But the two of them, combined, is everything. Dan feels it to the very core of his being.

“God,” Phil murmurs. “You really are into this, aren’t you?”

He hands the toy over to Dan slowly. Dan cradles it in both of his hands. He can’t stop staring. Down at the toy, then back up at Phil, over and over again.

“I am,” Dan admits hesitantly. “Phil… I'm…”

“It’s okay,” Phil reassures.

He steps behind Dan, and slowly wraps his arms around his waist. Dan feels his blood pumping as he strokes the furby languidly. Phil’s hands are undoing Dan’s belt, hand slipping underneath the fabric of his jeans.

“Mama!” the toy squeaks.

“Fuck,” Dan exhales.

And that’s the point where Phil squeezes at the right spot at the right moment and Dan’s hips go wild into Phil’s touch.

“We’re going to have some fun tonight,” Phil whispers hot in his ear.

Oh, indeed, they will.

**Author's Note:**

> blame_dan.jpg


End file.
